


be in my book

by theeleventhfangirl



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clary will forever be an artist, Flowers, Friendship, GIVE ME FRAYWOOD, Gen, gosh I did so much research on flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 00:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeleventhfangirl/pseuds/theeleventhfangirl
Summary: Clary loves flowers.Since she could remember, Jocelyn always had fresh flowers in their house. They weren’t always kept in the same place. Most often, bouquets could be found as centerpieces on the dining table. Sometimes, they were on the table next to the staircase, the first bit of “home” when coming upstairs from Greenpoint Antiquities.White carnations, for pure love and good luck, sitting on her desk during finals week. Yellow gerbera daisies, for cheerfulness, tucked behind her ear before running after the bus. Red tulips, for perfect love, on her birthday.When Clary thinks of big occasions in her life, she thinks of flowers.





	be in my book

**Author's Note:**

> the cast photos & interviews from new york comic-con 2017 made me write this!!! I want Fraywood give it to meeee
> 
> title from "Would You Be So Kind" by dodie

Clary loves flowers.

Since she could remember, Jocelyn always had fresh flowers in their house. They weren’t always kept in the same place. Most often, bouquets could be found as centerpieces on the dining table. Sometimes, they were on the table next to the staircase, the first bit of “home” when coming upstairs from Greenpoint Antiquities. 

White carnations, for pure love and good luck, sitting on her desk during finals week. Yellow gerbera daisies, for cheerfulness, tucked behind her ear before running after the bus. Red tulips, for perfect love, on her birthday.

When Clary thinks of big occasions in her life, she thinks of flowers. 

One of her biggest regrets of her mother’s passing was not being able to get her flowers. Sure, there were dark red rose petals sprinkled around, but they weren’t from her. 

Gladiolus, for strength of character, integrity. 

Purple orchids, for love, respect, dignity. 

Pink carnations, for a mother’s love, for remembrance. 

Clary still doodles in her spare time – well, when she gets any (Alec has started letting her on official missions). Her thoughts are filled with flowers. She starts drawing them – first, single blooms, then gardens and bouquets and her pages hold more hidden meaning with these than she could ever write down. She normally only draws in charcoal, but now her sketchbook is covered in colour. 

Red, for love, for passion. White, for innocence, purity, humility. Purple, for dignity, pride, royalty. Alec seems to always catch her while she’s drawing, so she goes out for missions with colour staining the edge of her right hand and pinky and feels a bit more like herself than she has since this whole Shadow World business started. 

When Clary gets back to the Institute after a hunt one night, she finds a glass vase filled with yellow roses on her windowsill. She stands there, frozen, until Izzy bounds into her room. 

She doesn’t hear what Izzy’s saying, and is almost certain she’s interrupting when she asks, “Did you get those?”

“Get what?” Izzy’s eyes dart across the room, then back at Clary. 

“The flowers, the roses.” Clary turns to look at Isabelle. 

“Oh, yes, the flowers! Yeah, Alec brought them in today, said he saw you drawing them a lot recently. He said he thought they’d be nice.” 

“Alec?” Clary is even more confused now. “Like, your older brother, Alec. The Head of the Institute. Alec Lightwood. We are talking about the same Alec, right?” 

“Hey, Alec can get a girl flowers.” Izzy pauses. “Not that he ever has, but he could.” 

“But _me?_ ” Other than, say, Inquisitor Herondale, Alec Lightwood is the last person she expected flowers from. “Does Alec know what yellow roses mean?”

“I don’t think Alec even knows what a rainbow flag means, let alone flowers.” Izzy has a fond but amused smile on her face. 

Clary looks back at the vase, filled with thirteen yellow roses. 

Yellow roses. For joy. For happiness. 

For friendship.

For the promise of a new beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: thirteen roses means "I'll be your friend forever"
> 
> cry about the season 3 release date with me on [tumblr?](http://www.the-eleventhfangirl.tumblr.com)


End file.
